Why Is It That I Never See Freedom?
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Yaoi. Rei is a slave to his own cruel desire for love. Will he ever be freed? CHAPTER 6 UP! The alliance is brought in, Bryan moves to the West, and Rei gets a surprise. [On Hiatus]
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Okay this is an intro-poem into my angsty/fantasy fic! **no cheers* ( It may suck now but I hope to make it better!  
  
************************************  
  
Why?  
  
Why do you do this to me?  
  
Do you believe I have no faith in you?  
  
No!  
  
That's what I believe you to have!  
  
You have no faith or trust in me.  
  
You toss me aside to praise another.  
  
Why did you do this?  
  
Do you know how much this hurts?  
  
Do you believe me to be able to just get up by myself and walk away like everything is fine?  
  
Huh? Is that it!  
  
I've asked you many times but all you do is hear empty cries and pleas.  
  
Why do you do this to me?  
  
Do you enjoy watching me writhe and squirm in pain and frustration?  
  
Am I only a toy in which you take your pains and pleasure upon?  
  
Why do you do this to me?  
  
I am a rag tossed upon the ground.  
  
Stained with blood and sweat.  
  
No one was ever or ever will be there to take me from this hellhole.  
  
Locked away from the world.  
  
Never knowing who truly calls.  
  
***********************  
  
**********************  
  
Okay this may seem like crap but its just the starting to my story.  
  
For all of you people who like Sarcastic Bryan, Stalker Philosopher Bryan, Kilt-wearing Bryan, Philosopher Bryan.behold a new one HERO Bryan! That's right Bryan is the hero come to rescue. LoL. Anyway this is be a Rei/Bryan yaoi. And don't say not another one! The world needs more Rei/Bryan, and a few others. LoL.  
  
I will update on the weekend.  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	2. Feelings

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
I'm back! I have no clue what happened to my weekend update.... Yeah! I'm finally writing this chapter, since I have been sick all day. Okay well it's gonna be short.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The heavens taken over by darkness cried and fought for their right to shine. A pointless battle which never seemed to stop. Darkness had always claimed the sky. The Heavens that long ago shone with brightness and joy, were now locked away. Below, the terra was no different. One individual, also was locked away from the world. Not only by force, but by its own free will.  
  
Long ebony blood stained hair hid the face of dull acidic eyes and once smooth tan skin. The lithe figure lay upon the stone-furnished floor, having no energy to move. Blood seeped out of old and new wounds.  
  
Rei, as the neko-jin was called, never fought back against the hits and blows. He accepted them all thinking they were signs of love. His master who he loved. No more then a slave, but having the love and desire of a king. Rei accepted the wounds that his master gave him, whenever he did something wrong or just for pleasure.  
  
Yes, Rei was nothing more than a bed slave, given to his master as an act of forgiveness. Who had given him? His very own best friend. His own friend had given him to his master when his friend had been caught in treason. One act of betrayal leads on to another.  
  
When Rei was brought forth and shown to his new master he was swept by the godliness of him. Long silver hair, a bit shorter then his, envious and lustful emerald eyes, and pale skin; almost an albino look. Rei knew that he felt something for his master. Even after his master had taken him, and used him as a rag doll, he still didn't give up. He vowed that nothing would take him from his master, Soon the beatings came, but he still didn't have a sense of disgust towards him.  
  
Rei opened his honey-dipped eyes, and shuddered at the pain that coursed through his body. ' Halen means well. He does love me.' Rei said the same two sentences whenever he was punished.  
  
Pushing himself up, despite the pain, the neko-jin crawled over to the corner of his so-called bed. It was nothing more than piles of ripped sheets and rags. Falling gracefully, Rei was welcomed by the presence of Halen's pet. A legendary white tiger. There were only a few in this world, and only one of this colour. Most of whatever was left had golden stripes, but Halen, being the greedy man that he was, demanded the only one with green stripes. Now Driger, as the white tiger was called, was under the control of Halen.  
  
Golden eyes entered the room, and came to the sight of the beaten and worn neko-jin. Being similar the tiger took in Rei as if it were its own. Strange enough, but true. Even though Driger could do nothing to help Rei, he always watched over the neko-jin, keeping him alive. Gliding over to the tired neko-jin, Driger planted himself protectively around Rei and began to clean Rei's wounds with his tongue.  
  
"Driger?" Rei weakly turned his head, only to be met with a wet and rough tongue on his cheek. "Quiet little one. We don't want Halen to find out I was down here." Driger continued to clean the wounds, not caring for the copper taste. Rei sighed and placed his head back down. He knew Driger was strong enough to kill Halen, but Rei didn't want to see his 'love' dead. Driger also had hidden reasons why he wouldn't kill Halen. Being threatened that Rei would die if he took a swipe at his master was enough to make him sickly obedient.  
  
After Driger had cleaned Rei's wounds up the only way he knew, knowing that Rei would get no medical attention, he planted himself over Rei lightly as too not crush him, and to give Rei warmth seeing as there was no warmth anywhere in the room. Peaceful purring soon filled the room, a sign of protectiveness. **************  
  
Not far from the castle, on a rolling dull bluish green hill, a figure sat upon a horse with a golden falcon seated upon his left shoulder. Hood was covering his head, but the strong wind let a few free strands of lavender fly.  
  
"Master, must we go. I feel a sense of morality and forbidding. Nothing good comes from there." Said the falcon tucking his wings closer to his body, trying to keep loose feathers from fleeing. A deep accented voice broke through the howling winds.  
  
"Yes Falborg. Halen requested our presence. We must answer to him." The hooded figure pulled on the leather reins, nudging the sides of the horse with his heels, giving the horse a signal to proceed forward. "What does he want anyway. He's in good health. He can get his lazy ass off his throne and find his way to us." Falborg continued his complaining, earning a smirk from his master. "True enough. Well think of it this way. When I become king, you can sit and have people come to you." Answered the cloaked figure. Falborg tugged at a lose lock of hair, earning a smack from his master. Flying off the shoulder and into the air, he found it wasn't easy to flying in this condition and swooped down and landed on his master's shoulder. "My apologies Master. Of course it is right for us to go to Halen." Falborg said with falseness. Again the cloaked figure smirked. He too agreed with Falborg, but wasn't going to voice his opinion. Closer and closer the castle came. Whatever Halen wanted, they would soon find out. 


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Blah, Blah, Blah,...don't have anything to say!  
  
Enjoy! **************************  
  
**************************  
  
Chapter Two - Old Friends  
  
Clicks upon a marble floor made their way towards two large oak doors. A messenger made his way down towards Lord Halen's throne chamber. Nodding to two uniformed soldiers standing outside the doors, signalng them to open the doors. Slowly they grabbed the two golden handles and pulled the massive doors opened.  
  
There, in the distance was a huge throne which jewels and gems plastered on the arm rests and headrest. The throne was covered in a dark velvet covering that looked blood red in the right light.  
  
Upon that throne sat Halen, basking in riches and all his glory. Cladded in the best fabric that he could find; wearing a lose silk ebony shirt, with tight ebony breeches. A midnight blue robe adorned his body making him seem god-like. A coal coloured circlet sat around his forehead clashing with his silver hair. Everything clashed against his white skin. Emerald eyes stared out in front of him. Arms rested upon gold armrests one handing streaking a head of ebony silk.  
  
Rei sat at Halen's feet staring out with passion. He leaned into Halen's touch, basking in the strokes that he received. Driger laid on the side of Halen in a defensive position in case the worse were to happen. Driger looked over at Rei and a flash of pity flashed across his eyes, at the sight of Rei. He pitied him because he knew Rei loved Halen and would let Halen abuse him as soon as signs of night filled the sky.  
  
Turning back he stared at the messenger that just rushed through the barely opened doors. "My lord, Lord Bryan of Winedor has arrived at your request. Shall I send him in?" Halen's eyes light with humour. His deep voice answered, " No need to. He has welcomed himself." He stared at the clocked figure push open the doors with what seemed little force. Upon his shoulder sat Falborg, loyal as ever. Lord Bryan marched up to Halen knocking the messenger out of his way who scrambled out of the chamber. Bryan came to a halt in front of Halen.  
  
He pulled down his hood, and two silver moon eyes stared back at Halen with force. His eyes quickly moved to the figure on Halen's left. The beautiful creature was cladded in a lose white silk top, that was revealling. Lose white pants, loosely clung to the neko-jin.  
  
Bryan lifted his eyes back to meet Halen's frosty emerald ones. " Ah, Bryan so good of you to come. I wasn't expecting you, but it seems that the old man must have past way leaving you Lord of Winedor. I wonder why I was not informed of this news. Care to enlighten me?" Bryan smirked and replied, " Yes, I would but my affairs are mine. I would appreciate it if you would give your reason as to why you called me here. Certainly, there must be an urgent reason to call me here, and not one of the diplomatics. Am I right?" Halen's answer was a smirk.  
  
Lifting his hand from Rei's head he stood up with Rei crawling in tow. Down the stairs he came to stand in front of Bryan; Rei seating himself at Halen's foot. Bryan stared down at the obedience that this creature had to a bastard like Halen. Turning back to Halen he sneered, " How obedient he his to you. Like a dog who's learned his lesson over and over. I'm surprised you don't have a leash around him." " Who needs a leash when they follow you around on their on free will. It's amazing what one such as him will do." Halen and Bryan continued to talk.  
  
Finally they departed to more private chambers to discuss Bryan's reason of coming. Rei followed along, but was stopped and ordered to return to Halen's sleeping chamber and obediently went.  
  
Falborg not wanting to listen to the drowning voice of Halen flew back over to Driger and seated himself on an armrest even though it was forbidden for any creature to sit upon another's throne unless they were given it. Driger looked up at Falborg and sat up stretching in the process. He yawned showing the five inch canine teeth.  
  
Turning to face Falborg he greeted him with a short nod, showing that he was listening. Falborg flapped his golden wings before turning to Driger. " That little one seems in a trance to your Lord." " That lord is no more than a slave driver. The bastard has Rei tied around his fingers. He has led Rei into the depths of his black heart and soul. He has only one need for him. Rei on the other hand sadly has his heart out to that greedy manipulating pig." "Such words for such a royal and humble creature. When I last saw you, you scowled at anything uncouth I said. May I ask why the change, or should I believe that actions speak for themselves?" " You would be right too, if it were that reason. Sadly Halen's castle walls are threaded with darkness. That little one has been captured by them. My place is now a low pet, and that neko-jin is my cub." Driger lowered his head in shame not wanting his friend to see.  
  
" I understand your reasons. If I were you I would chew that Halen a few times and then spit him out. He doesn't look that tasty anyway." Falborg joked. Driger raised his head, eyes filled with sadness. " I would but Rei, well , you know. I would gladly slay Halen, and lose my life to free Rei from this hell." Falborg saw the sadness and regret in Driger's eyes .  
  
Not liking the look of his dear friend he leaped onto Driger's head, tugging at a black ear. "Well, dremsi[1] shall we go explore and eavesdrop on what our masters are saying, or are you not into that kind of childish acts anymore." Unprepared for the white tigers mood change he didn't notice the clay that came at him and swiped at him pinning his to the ground.  
  
Furiously he flapped his golden wings, playing long with Driger. " Now I'm not that old. Those games are still fun to do and so is this." Quickly Driger leaned down towards Falborg and licked him, making gilt feathers' ruffled and stick up. He released his hold on Falborg before leaping off the mount and onto the alabaster marble floor, trotting along to the door.  
  
" Stupid feline." muttered Falborg, before rolling back on to his feet and flying over to Driger perching himself on Driger's head. Driger shook his head trying to get Falborg off, with no success. He sighed and said, " You are really lazy. I noticed that you let your master carry you around. Seems you have stripped yourself of dignity. Since when does a servant let his master carry him around." Falborg tugged at roughly at Driger's ear, before saying, " I have not lost my dignity, and besides my master gives me liberty to do so." "How the two of you live together, will always remain a mystery to me." Said Driger quieting his voice as they neared the conference room that Bryan and Halen were. " I suppose, but Bryan seems more content with those who are opposite to what he is." Whispered Falborg. "Can't say the same for Halen." Said Driger before becoming silent.  
  
On the other side of the door, voice could be heard. Calm yet venom hidden behind each word. " Urgh, his voice makes me want to roll over and die. How pathetic this is no fun let's...." drowned off Falborg, suddenly seeming interested in something in the distance. "What is it...oh..." Driger said looking at what had captured Falborg's interest.  
  
Down the hall, appeared a little speck from a human's prospective, but really it was a little mouse. Driger quietly rose and slunk over to the mouse, Falborg took off into the air. Driger pulled back and leapt for it, catching the mouse that noticed last moment.  
  
Covering it with his paws, Driger let it scurry around before covering his paws over it again. Falborg landed and stared at the mouse. He looked at Driger and then back at the mouse. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" " Yes. You mouse! Do you want life or death?" The little mouse spoke up in a squeaky voice, " Life, sir." Driger tormented the mouse a little more, by not answering. " Well then we have a job for you. That room that has Lord Halen in it. We want you to go in there and listen. Tell us what you hear. Understand?" Golden eyes bore into the tiny black eyes of the mouse. " Yes sir."  
  
The mouse scurried over to a crack in the hall. " Still picking on those smaller than you. Shame Driger, such shame. I always liked that about you." "Enough, I have other things to deal with. I will see you later." Driger said before standing up and walking away from Falborg. Falborg stared at Driger before taking off down another corridor. ' I wonder what that wolf is up to? Hopefully he won't mind a visit.' Thought Falborg.  
  
************************  
  
************************  
  
[1] dremsi - my word for friend but on a very personal level.  
  
Finally finished chapter two!! I claim first Driger/Falborg scene in fanfic wise. The creators of Beyblade have the fight scene. Sadly.  
  
Anyway I'm back in business! My grandma is doing fine. Don't expect an update tomorrow.cause IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update my other stories soom.  
  
If you didn't already notice I have updated Is Love Worth Pain, The Moon Is Nothing Without the Sun, and Sarcasmcat had updated chapter five of our combined fic, Whever Love Will Lead You. Just notifying incase they slipped by.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	4. Just A Glance

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except Halen.  
  
**hids from readers**  
  
I am so sorry for the lack of updates. Yes I know I should have updated, but I have been blank and have had exams. Now I have the week off and can write!  
  
This probably won't be a long chapter, but I'll try to get it in a worthy amount.  
  
*****************************************  
  
*****************************************  
  
Chapter Four - Only A Glance  
  
The lower parts of the castle were filled with the sounds of clinking, clanking and hammering. Falborg flew through the lit halls, sharply turning corners in the blink of an eye. He kept flying until he saw a faint light up ahead and the temperature increase dramatically. Falborg swooped under a low arch before gracefully landing on a metal railing up in the rafters. Peering down he looked around the area, his falcon eyes picking out his target. Squawking he glided down and landed on a metal block on a wooden table.  
  
Clear white-blue eyes opened and looked up at Falborg. Standing the wolf stretched and yawned before scratching at a flea that had rested in his thick and rough dark silver coat. Once he finished he shook his head and turned to face Falborg.  
  
"Are you finished?" The wolf snorted.  
  
"What? Am I to slow for your royal ass to bear?"  
  
"It would seem so Wolborg." The wolf rolled his eyes before lying down again.  
  
"You are getting as bad as Driger."  
  
"Driger? I haven't talked to him in a while. I've missed his company."  
  
"Don't we all. Where is your master?"  
  
"Master? Is that what we're calling him now?"  
  
"Funny. Where is he?" Wolborg didn't answer only nudged his black nose in front of him. Falborg turned to the furnace. In the distance blacksmiths could be seen hammering and making the weapons for the castles army. Among those blacksmith a figure with hair a colour that could rival the fire's flame was hammering away.  
  
Falborg flew over to him the heat rising. The young man in front of him wore a once white shirt now covered in soot. A dark blue vest accompanied the shirt also covered in soot. The same colored breeches adorned with black wore boots. The young man's face was covered in sweat and soot was smeared across his face.  
  
"Tala!" The red-haired man stopped all movements and looked around. His cyan eyes landed on Falborg and a smile came on his face.  
  
"Hello Falborg. I didn't expect you to see you here." Falborg flapped his wings.  
  
"Too true. Anyway my master is here on business. I thought I would stop by for a visit." Said Falborg. Tala smirked and rubbed his hands on the sides of his clothes. He held out a hand and Falborg leapt on to it and then was raised to Tala's shoulder. Tala bee lined over to Wolborg and pulled a stool over to where the wolf was lying down. Falborg leapt onto the table while Wolborg rested his head on Tala's knee leaning into the caresses.  
  
"So what brings you here on this fine day?" Tala said sarcastically. Falborg snorted.  
  
"Fine indeed. My master is meeting with Halen. Unfortunately I am excluded from this unknown meeting."  
  
"Well Halen's been having a boot up his ass nowadays. That whore of his must be displeasing." Said Tala. Wolborg offended bit down on Tala's knee yearning a yelp from Tala.  
  
"Serves you right. Now if Driger heard you wouldn't be having that nice face of yours." Tala still in shock from the injury questioned through clenched teeth.  
  
"I was joking. I know Rei isn't a whore. I've seen his injuries. It would be better to be a whore." Wolborg shook his head and began to lick at the wound he had inflicted on Tala. After things had settled down only the hammering and screams of the metal cooling off in water filled the air. Falborg broke the silence.  
  
"My master calls. I must be going. It was nice to see you again Wolborg, Tala." He nodded to them before flying off down the halls. Tala ruffled Wolborg's head before standing up and limping back over to his work area. Wolborg watched him before lying back down into a sleep filled with hammering and the rare curse as someone burnt or hammered themselves.  
  
********************  
  
Falborg flew into the great hall quickly spotting his master in the hallway where he left with Halen hours before. Landing upon Bryan's shoulder hearing the last of their conversation.  
  
"Well Winedor will not fall and until then I will deny your proposal." Bryan said looking at the slight hint of anger flash across Halen's face.  
  
"Yes well if you change your mind you know where to come. Good evening Lord Bryan." With that Halen turned and walked away. Bryan glared at his retreating form surpressing a growl. Falborg tugged on a lavender strand before nodding up ahead of them. Bryan turned his head only to see wisps of black turn around the corner. Dismissing the sight Bryan stocked out of the throne room.  
  
From upon his throne Halen clenched the knobs at the end of his throne. He was angry that Bryan would refuse his proposal. 'You may have been mother's favourite, but my father gave me the throne. You forget who has the more power.' Halen thought. Grinning evilly to himself Halen got up and stocked out of the room to his chambers were he could let some of his anger out.  
  
Turning a few corners and descending a few sets of stairs, he came to his chamber. Opening the door he was met with a dark, special room. The walls were covered in crimson cloths. Red oak furniture decorated the room. Walking into the room Halen walked over to the balcony window. He didn't open them for fear of the heavy gusts of wind blowing papers and sorts around. Peering through the black curtains Halen saw the small figure of Bryan riding off into the distance, towards Winedor.  
  
Smirking he turned around to face a massive bed adorned with crimson and black silk sheets which seemed to flow like water. What stood of the most was the creature in the middle of the bed clothed in nothing but tight white silk robe with a red sash tied loosely around the thin waist. Raven hair framed the body and flowed over the edges of the bed. Halen drank in the sight of the creature. Striding over to Rei he sat on the bed. He raised a hand and cupped the face. The other hand slid under the robe and ran across Rei's leg and a bruise from the previous night. Emerald eyes stared coldly into loving gold ones as Rei leant into the caress only to have his head turned the opposite direction by the loud slap from Halen. Rei turned his head back to face Halen's lust filled eyes. Halen smirked as the submissiveness of Rei.  
  
"Are you ready to please your master?"  
  
"Yes Master" said Rei.  
  
Halen pulled Rei into his lap as Rei kissed him passionately on the lips. He then left of trail of kisses, nips and licks down and across Halen's jaw line. Halen's hands ran up and down Rei's sides possessively; untying the red sash letting it fall to the floor. He then turned his mind to the process of removing the robe. He tugged at it as Rei lifted himself eagerly helping Halen. Halen pushed Rei over into the middle of the bed before climbing on top of him. Straddling Rei he let his left hand slip down to his boot retrieving a glistering dagger. He slowly brought it up to Rei and quickly slashed at Rei's soulder. The neko-jin cried out in pain as he felt his warm blood flow down his arm only to be met with Halen's tongue as he licked up the blood. He moved his tongue up to the wound and pushed his tongue in the wound making it deeper. Rei hissed in pain only to feel another slice come across his chest. Halen moved to lap up the blood only to have a long and rapid knock ring through the room.  
  
Growling he got up off of Rei and marched over to his door. Pulling it open the messenger jumped back in fright and the sight of crimson blood slowly running down Halen's mouth.  
  
Growling he said, "What is it?"  
  
The messenger bowed and spoke. "Milord, the Rievlenis is missing." The messenger stepped back in terror.  
  
"What are you waiting for. Get everyone out and find it."  
  
"Right away Milord." With that said the messenger ran down the hall. Halen marched back into his room and yelled at Rei.  
  
"Get down to the dungeons and stay there till I call for you." Rei nodded and grabbed his robe and sash quickly putting it on and scrambling down the hall. Approaching the dungeons he was greeted by the sight of Driger.  
  
Driger quickly got up and walked over to Rei pushing him down into the makeshift bed. He again began the process of cleaning Rei's wounds all too familiar to be slightly disgusted.  
  
**********************************************  
  
**********************************************  
  
I hope this chapter made up for the lack of updates that I have written. I apologize and hope to get my other fics update!  
  
Please Review  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	5. Rumours

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
Yes, I'm updating more frequently now. ( Anyway, I'm glad you people like this fic so far.  
  
Anyway this is a little time filling chapter.  
  
There is some foreshadowing and a few clues as to who else is in the story.  
  
***OKAY, CAP LOCKS SO YOU PEOPLE READ THIS. I HAVE UPDATED 'IT'S WHAT I WANT, FEELINGS PROGRESS, AND THE PRICE TO BE HUMAN.' I KNOW HOW MUCH MY READERS LIKE THOSE FIC. SO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T READ THEM YET, CHECK THEM OUT. IT MEANS A LOT.   
  


* * *

  
Okay on with this fic.  
  


* * *

  
Chapter Five – Rumors  
  
With the leave of Bryan, a storm rolled in that night. The rain came down heavily beating against the old castle. Thunder rumbled and lightning tore through the sky. The winds howled and left drafts in whatever crevasse they could find. Unfortunately the dungeons were vulnerable to such abuse.  
  
As such the neko-jin and Driger were huddled in a corner trying to keep dry. Driger was curled around Rei trying to protect Rei from such elements, all in vain. Rei shivered at the contact of the cold water and harsh wind at his sides.  
  
The white tiger began to doze off, exhausted by the torment when he was greeted by a warm, but rough tongue on his face. He opened his eyes to peer into clear white-blue ones. Wolborg stood before him with the blacksmith Tala at the door. The red-haired one saw the sight and walked over to the huddled forms. Tala peered down, eyes saddening at the sight. He then turned to Driger who gave a slight nod and slowly stood up. Tala then bent down and gathered Rei up and into his arms. He turned around and left the room followed by the tiger and wolf.  
  
They walked through the darkened and damp halls, climbing a few stairs as well till they came to a wooden door. Wolborg got up on his hind legs and used his front ones to push down on the doorknob. The door opened to reveal a small but dry and lighted room. Waling over to the bed Tala placed Rei down on the bed. He grabbed a towel and dried off the rain that still clung to him. He then turned to properly dressing Rei's wounds. Once done he grabbed a pair of black trousers and a white shirt dressing Rei in them. Lifting the neko-jin up his pulled back what little covers he had and placed Rei in the bed. Pulling the covers back he walked over to the fireplace where Driger and Wolborg were lying down in front trying to get warm. Tala sat down on the little stool that was there; Wolborg sat up and placed his head on Tala's knee earning a head scratch. Tala smiled and turned to Driger, who was looking at him. After a period of silent contemplation Driger spoke.  
  
"Thank you for helping the little one. He deserves life not death." Tala nodded in agreement.  
  
"He does. It' not his fault he is like this." Answered Tala looking into the flames of the fire reminding him of something he did not know.  
  
"Did you find out what Lord Halen and Lord Bryan were discussing?" questioned Wolborg looking at his friend.  
  
"Actually I did. A resource of mine reported that they were discussing the joining of the two. Halen wants to form an alliance with Winedor and Bryan doesn't want to. We all know Bryan wants both but that doesn't want Halen in the picture. I am with him on this. Halen has been a tyrant long enough."  
  
"Well what does Bryan plan to do?" asked Tala.  
  
"I'm not sure, but rumor is that he has an alliance with the resistance. Trouble is no one knows which resistance he's with/" answered Driger stretching.  
  
"That could be either good or bad depending on who is on Bryan's side. Would Bryan call the South for help?" Driger shook his head.  
  
"Unlikely. Sadly I have no clue what he is thinking. I plan to get in touch with Falborg before the twin moon cycle. Hopefully that bird has something." Driger said glancing back at Rei who was shivering in his sleep. The three looked at each other signaling it was time for sleep. Tala stood up and pulled off his boats. Climbing onto the beds he laid down to the right of Rei, protecting him from the cold of the wall, while Wolborg leapt up and planted himself on the left side of Rei. Driger, too heavy and still wet laid down on the worn rug guarding the door from unwanted visitors.  
  
Miles away where the storm had yet to reach Bryan rode up the dirt road towards the looming castle. Approaching the front gates he didn't decrease his pace knowing that his gate keepers were on their job, not swaying around like a few of Halen's. The grand metal gates swung open giving Bryan enough passage to enter. Once inside the castle grounds he rode through the streets, people moving out of the way as their Lord returned. Riding up the path towards the castle, Falborg was soaring the skies above. Both met each other in the castle entrance hall. Bryan slid off the stallion as Falborg quickly settled on his left shoulder. He walked towards his council chambers. Through the brightly lit hallway he passed many doors. Coming to the end of the hallway where servants had already rushed to the doors were opened and Bryan walked in.  
  
Standing at the large circular table were two older men. Both had graying brown hair. The two were discussing advancements over a map. They both looked up at Bryan's entrance, giving him acknowledgement.  
  
"Welcome back my lord. Your returned quicker than was expected." Said the taller one. Bryan removed his black cloak and walked over to them.  
  
"Halen had nothing of interest to day to me, Arden." Answered Bryan, who reviewed the map. The two gentlemen looked at each other. The other man, Norwen questioned Bryan, after losing the silent bet.  
  
"What did Halen want, my lord?" Bryan smirked and looked up.  
  
"An alliance between us. Unfortunately he still doesn't realize that I do not want an alliance; I want to conquer."  
  
"He will clearly try to force you to join him. This was the third attempt. He will not hold back any longer." Said Norwen.  
  
"That may be. He is aware of our so called alliance with the others. We still have the upper hand. He is in the dark on whom it is. He probably suspects us allied with one of the other Dorian clans. As if Brimdor and Fierndor would take the chance to stand by us. They're too busy trying to seclude themselves." Said Bryan as he marked something on the map.  
  
"True, my lord. Too true." Said Arden.  
  
"What do you plan to do now?" asked Norwen. Bryan had started towards the door.  
  
"I'm going to give a proposition to the West. Their guerilla attacks and supplies will help us. While you two are still here, contact our rumoured friends and inform them of our movement. Tell then to round up their troops and to take the mountain pass to here. I want Halen in the dark for a bit longer." Bryan said before exiting. Pulling his cloak back on, he went to the stables where his loyal stallion awaited. Giving the creature a pat he got onto the stallion ruffling the ebony mane. Falborg was still perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Master do you think they will agree? I mean they are known to keep to themselves and having a wonderful collection of human skin rugs. I have even heard they eat their prey alive. I am flattered that they like to make their food suffer, but I do not want to be a part of it." Falborg expanded his wings emphasizing his point. Bryan smirked.  
  
"They are also protective of each other. I have leverage at Halen's fortress that will prove useful." With that said Bryan pushed his heels into Adenté; the stallion quickly took off to the West.  
  


* * *

  
Finally finished. I did this during lunch since my friends abandoned me. **evil people**  
  
Notes:  
  
I finally figured out the relationship between Bryan and Halen. They are half brothers who share the same mother. (like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha except the had the same father, and this idea was thought of before I ever saw Inuyasha so I didn't intentionally mean to take it.)  
  
Adenté : pronounced A-dent-tay....I know he doesn't talk yet, but he will. I just haven't decided when.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please read my other fics. It means a lot. I'm thinking if I should use my stories for English. LoL.  
  
Please, please review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


	6. Inbetween

Disclaimer: I own none of the beyblade characters.  
  
I'm finally getting this done. After a writer's block I think I know where we are going with this chapter.  
  
I'm entering the alliance group, but not saying who it is.  
  
******************************************  
  
******************************************  
  
Chapter Six – In-between  
  
Out in the countryside, on a cliff side, a settlement was camped out. Tents occupied most of the area. Men sat around talking, practicing and sharpening their weapons. A figure stood on the edge looking down at the army of five thousand he had. Behind him the sound of hooves rapidly stamping on the ground came to his ears. Turning around he was met with an outside clan member galloping towards him.  
  
The messenger rode up and pulled the reins quickly, stopping the horse. Jumping off the horse he bowed quickly his indigo hair falling in his face.  
  
"Sir, I bring news from Winedor. Lord Bryan has requested that you move your troops now. He has commanded that you move them through the mountain pass so Lord Halen is unaware. He awaits you in his hall." With that said the figure nodded in understanding. The messenger than jumped back on his horse and rode away as quickly as he came.  
  
Men around the figure got up from where they were sitting. One man, with dull orange hair stepped further and asked, "What do we do now sir?"  
  
"Pack your things. We're moving. Kion inform the others. We move northeast."  
  
*********  
  
After his quick leave, Bryan rode rapidly to the West. Falborg flew up ahead scouting the area and reporting if there was any danger up ahead.  
  
Coming to the edge of a forest Bryan pulled the reins of Adenté, making him to stop. Falborg came back around and landed on Bryan's shoulder.  
  
"We are to go in there my lord?" asked Adenté. Bryan stared at the forest.  
  
"Yes, these people are remote and secretive. They should comply with our needs." Said Bryan. He nudged Adenté and the stallion moved forward into the dense forest.  
  
"Well they have style, wouldn't you say?" said Falborg looking around.  
  
"Be quiet. They might hear you. I don't think you want to be their dinner. Keep in mind that they are of feline descendant. They like birds." Said Bryan smirking and the slight fear in Falborg as he fidgeted on Bryan's shoulder.  
  
They traveled a bit for a while longer. Entering a clearing they noticed that the silence around them had grown. Adenté moved around nervously.  
  
"Why is it so quiet?" questioned Falborg.  
  
"The forest knows of our presence. Word is being sent to the clan as we speak. As a matter of fact, they're already here." Said Bryan sitting up straight. Falborg scanned the forest taking notice of the figures that hid in the trees as well as the ones that hid behind the boulders crouched with weapons in hand.  
  
"What now?" questioned Falborg.  
  
***********  
  
Morning came and Driger woke up to the sound of servants, and slaves running about through the halls. Knowing that Halen would come to fetch them soon he got up from his spot on the rug and stretched, yawning as well. He walked over to the bed and nudge Wolborg. The wolf opened an ice blue eye. Seeing Driger he quickly closed it. Driger gave a warning growl showing that he was in no mood for games. At the sound Wolborg opened both his eyes.  
  
"Not enough beauty sleep?" asked Wolborg sliding off the bed and coming to sit next to the white tiger. Rei, feeling the absence of warmth rolled over towards Tala seeking warmth from the blacksmith.  
  
"Halen will be down for us soon. I have to get Rei back." Wolborg sighed but nodded. Jumping on to the bed he leaned over Rei and started to lick Tala's face. Tala's face scrunched up and his eyes opened.  
  
"Urgh, I did not need that wake up call." Said Tala sitting up. He looked down at Rei noticing that he was still sleeping.  
  
"We have to get Rei back to the dungeon. Lord Halen is coming soon." Said Wolborg. Tala nodded still sleepy. Climbing off the bed he slipped his vest off and took off his shirt. Pulling another one from off a chair he slipped it on and put his brown vest back on. Looking around the floor for his boots he found them under the bed. Grabbing them he slipped them on and then came to the bed side.  
  
Gently shaking Rei, the neko-jin curled up even further. Finally giving in, he turned to face whoever was waking him. Opening his eyes he was met with three figures. Turning his eyes to the human he squinted at their appearance.  
  
"Tala?" Rei asked and received a nod. He sat up noticing that Driger and Wolborg were there too.  
  
"I haven't seen you in the longest time." Said Rei smiling a bit.  
  
"I know, but now isn't the time for it. I'm sorry. You have to go back before Halen finds you missing." Tala took one of Rei's hands and helped him stand up. Opening the door he guided Rei out of the room and down the hall. He peered around the corner checking for anyone. Finding the hallway empty for the moment he quickly pulled Rei across and down a darker and wet hallway. Coming to the room Rei was in last night, he opened the door and led Rei in.  
  
Driger and Wolborg entered but stopped immediately. Driger quickly laid down in a sign of submission. Wolborg sat there with his head lowered. Tala turned to them and was about to question them when a figure emerged from the darkness. Silver hair and cold emerald eyes.  
  
Halen smirked.  
  
"I thank you for returning my slave. Though I don't remember ever allowing anyone but myself to touch him." Said Halen. Tala's eyes widened in fear but he stood his ground. He turned to the door where two bulky guards appeared.  
  
"I believe you know the law about taking things that belong to me is." Said Halen.  
  
"My lord, if he was left here he would have died. You...." Tala was silenced by Halen backhanding him. Falling to the ground blood trickled out of the corner from his mouth. Rei stood there. He had seen Halen hit many people. He had learned to cope with it, but he still didn't like anyone being injured. He looked over at Halen eyes pleading. Halen ignored him.  
  
"If he died it wouldn't change much. He's replaceable." Said Halen standing over Tala. Wolborg stood back, knowing Tala would be killed if he moved. Same thing went for Driger and Rei. They were bound to each other's fate.  
  
Driger looked over at Rei noticing the heartbroken look. He closed his eyes wishing that Rei had found out a different way. Rei's love for Halen had blocked the truth. Things were going to be different, that was for sure.  
  
Halen bent down and pulled Tala up by the collar. He threw Tala to one of the bulky guards.  
  
"Put him the holding cells. I'll deal with him later." The guard nodded and dragged Tala away. "Giran, get this mutt out of my face. Cage him or throw him with the blacksmith, I don't care." Said Halen. The other guard nodded and grabbed Wolborg, clamping a hand over Wolborg's muzzle preventing him from biting. When the two guards left Halen turned to Rei who stood there still in shock. Grinning malevolently he walked over to Rei and grabbed Rei's neck in a hand.  
  
"And as for you, I think I'll take that blacksmith's idea of you dying. Like I said you are replaceable. I will find someone more worthy of sharing a bed with me." Halen then threw Rei against the wall watching with pleasure as the body slumped slowly to the ground. Halen then turned and walked towards the door kicking Driger in the process. The white tiger jumped back. He gave Rei a final look before the door was locked shut. Seeing a guard pass by he called out to him. He guard quickly rushed over and bowed lowly.  
  
"I want this room bolted and sealed so that no one will enter again." Said Halen before walking away.  
  
Inside Rei continued to stare at the door. The words that Halen had said rang through his head. He was now dirty, and would remain like that for the rest of his life which he knew wouldn't be long. Tears started to pour out of his eyes. Giving up he rested his head on his knees and wrapped his arms around his legs.  
  
****************************************  
  
****************************************  
  
So I finally got Halen to rid of Rei.  
  
I know Driger and Wolborg could have taken Halen down but I didn't want that to happen.  
  
I know this chapter was short and I'm sorry, but I wanted to get this out of the way, so the war could start.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
